Baby Making Project
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL!SEKE ll CHAP. 1] - Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona pasangan paling panas tahun ini? Oh SeHun dan Kim JongIn yang baru saja mengumumkan pernikahan gay mereka./"Ibu ingin cucu."/"Hanya dalam dunia fanfiction seorang pria bisa hamil."/"Kris memberi saran."/"...uang untuk wanita yang mau melahirkan anak kita." ll (KaiHun - HunKai)


**standard disclaimer applied – [**seke couple alert! that means SeHun or Kai could be bottom/top. :lol**]**

**||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K**ilatan lampu _blitz_ dan panjangnya panggung _catwalk_ bukan hal yang baru bagi sosok tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu. Model yang masih membiarkan surai _brunette_-nya acak-acakan—tidak lagi tersisir rapi—itu kini tengah berdiri membagi berat tubuhnya pada dinding beku dengan kaki jenjang terbungkus _skinny jeans_ yang tengah menyilang.

Wajah tampan nan _stoic_-nya melempar atensi pada sosok pria yang tengah sibuk berbicara di depannya (ia lebih suka menyebutnya mengoceh). Satu jam sudah berlalu dan pria itu seolah belum sampai di titik akhir kalimatnya untuk memberi petuah pada sang Model. Di sekeliling mereka, beberapa model lain sudah bersiap untuk pulang setelah acara _fashion show _yang berlangsung sudah selesai—sejak _dua jam_ yang lalu.

"_Hyung_..." panggil sang Model pelan diikuti colekan pada bahu pria di depannya.

"Apa?"

Sang Model tersenyum kaku. "Tolong dipersingkat."

Ia melempar isyarat dengan menunjukkan jam di pergelangan tangannya agar pria yang berstatus sebagai manajernya itu mengerti jika sang Model tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu.

"Baik." Sang Manajer menghela napas. "Kau punya jadwal pemotretan untuk enam majalah minggu ini, sebenarnya sembilan, tapi aku sudah menolak tiga yang tersisa, karena mereka adalah majalah dewasa dan kau tahu—

"—aku tahu," potong sang Model cepat.

"Bagus." Pria itu tersenyum. "Lalu, dua merek kosmetik meminta kau menjadi modelnya. Dan ya, hanya itu _job_-mu untuk minggu ini selain _show_ rutin."

"Oke, aku mengerti." Sosok tampan itu meluruskan tubuhnya. "Sekarang boleh aku pergi?"

"_Yah_! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku lelah, _Hyung_." Sang Model melemparkan tatapan memelas. "Aku butuh hiburan."

"Tapi—

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa."

"Bukan itu, tapi—

"—aku bisa menjaga diri." Jemari lentiknya meraih ponsel di atas meja di sisinya dan ia beranjak setelah menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahu sang Manajer di depannya.

"Baiklah." Manajer Jun mengalah. "Berhati-hatilah agar kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh, Oh SeHun."

"_Kyaaa itu dia!"_

"_Dia datang ke sini!"_

"_Ya Tuhan. Dia tampan sekali."_

Suara jeritan para gadis kelebihan hormon di luar memaku langkah SeHun di depan pintu. Ia menoleh dan menatap manajer Jun yang sekarang juga tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. "Pangeranmu sudah datang, _Princess_."

"Merindukanku, hm?" Lengan berkulit _tan_ mendadak melingkar di bahu SeHun, membuat sang Model mendelik tidak suka ke arah si pemilik lengan yang memasang senyum 'sok seksinya'.

Di sekitar mereka para _coordi_ dan _make up noona_ bahkan beberapa rekan model Oh SeHun yang belum pulang menahan napas dan melempar pandangan kagum ke arah mereka berdua.

Oh, ayolah! Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona pasangan paling panas tahun ini? _Soloist_ Kim JongIn dan model papan atas Oh SeHun yang baru saja menempati _headline_ surat kabar, _tabloid_ dan majalah berikut menjadi _key word_ utama di situs _search engine_ karena keberanian dua bintang itu mengumumkan pernikahan _gay_ mereka.

Di samping sekelompok orang yang berpikir hipokrit _toh_ penggemar setia mereka masih mendukung mereka hingga detik ini. Para penggemar dari masing-masing pihak bahkan semakin bertambah.

"Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?" JongIn berkata tepat di telinga SeHun membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjengit karena kaget oleh rasa geli yang aneh.

"Hanya jika kau menjauhkan tanganmu dari bahuku." Ia menyikut perut JongIn dan mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan pria yang meringis di belakangnya dengan berusaha tetap memasang wajah 'sok keren' di depan para penggemar mereka.

"Setahun setelah pernikahan kalian dan aku masih dihantui rasa penasaran." SeHun melirik singkat ke arah manajer Jun yang berjalan di sisinya. "Siapa di antara kalian yang menjadi _bottom_."

"Ck." Oh SeHun mendecak kesal. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak merebut _stiletto_ yang berada di tangan salah satu model dan melemparnya ke arah manajer Jun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti?" SeHun yang sudah nyaris tertidur mengucek matanya dan menatap JongIn yang tengah menepikan mobil mereka. _Soloist_ itu tidak menjawab. Setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti, kini yang menerangi mereka hanyalah bias lampu jalanan yang terbangun di sisi jalan dan menelusup masuk. JongIn sengaja mematikan lampu mobil. Membuat mereka terkurung dalam keremangan.

"Tidak adakah yang pernah memberitahumu kalau kau terlihat _sexy_ setelah bekerja, SeHuna?" Alis SeHun terangkat ketika JongIn mendadak sudah berada di depannya. Entah sejak kapan, ia kini terjebak dalam posisi setengah berbaring dengan ke dua lengan JongIn yang mengunci tubuhnya.

"Kau mengatakan itu setiap kali menjemputku dan setiap malam saat kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu untuk bercinta denganku," jawab SeHun datar.

"Benarkah?" JongIn berpura-pura memasang wajah bodohnya. Pria itu menjilat sudut bibirnya. SeHun mendecih mengakui jika hal kecil itu telihat sangat seksi. _"Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, bukan?"_

"Kita akan terkena denda jika ketahuan berhenti sembarangan, Bodoh." SeHun masih berusaha terlihat santai. Sesuatu di selatan miliknya mulai menegang hanya karena kata-kata mengundang dari pria di depannya. Sementara tangannya sendiri bergerak tanpa sadar untuk melonggarkan kerah kemeja dan membebaskan lehernya yang mendadak sesak.

"Bagaimana dengan seks kilat, hm?" Lagi-lagi, JongIn memperlihatkan seringai seksinya.

"Hanya jika kau mau berada di bawah!'

"_Damn_!" JongIn mengernyit dan mengumpat ketika SeHun mendadak mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Membuatnya kini berada di bawah pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

SeHun menyeringai di atasnya. Kemeja pemuda itu sudah tak lagi terkancing. Memperlihatkan dada pucatnya yang kontras dengan warna kulit JongIn. "Kau ingat bukan, JongInie?"

JongIn berlagak muntah mendengar bagaimana pemuda berwajah dingin di atasnya memanggilnya seperti itu. Sangat memuakkan. Sekalipun seharusnya hal itu terdengar manis, apalagi saat ini mereka sedang dalam _foreplay_ untuk melakukan seks.

"Seks kilat, seperti di mobil, di lift, atau bahkan di tengah jumpa _pers_, itu adalah keahlianku."

JongIn tak menjawab karena kini tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman karena lumatan dan gigitan SeHun di lehernya. Seharusnya ia tahu jika dalam seks kilat seperti ini, maka ia harus merelakan SeHun memimpin. Ugh, terkutuklah kau hormon sialan!

Dan sesaat kemudian desahan erotis mengiringi melodi malam di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berharap kau benar-benar lulus ujian SIM-mu, Kai." SeHun telah selesai mengancingkan kemeja kusutnya. Matanya melirik spion dan menemukan siluet lampu yang membiaskan tiga warna berikut suara khas _sirene_ yang berasal dari mobil petugas yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Tenang saja." JongIn tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengenakan kembali kausnya. Tubuh _tan_ yang telah ternoda bercak itu kini hanya mengenakan _sleeveless_ berwarna cokelat sebagai satu-satunya penahan agar ia tidak _topless_. "Kita lihat saja sejauh mana kemampuan mereka." JongIn menginjak gas dan mobil _sport_ berharga ratusan juta itu kembali melaju kencang menembus jalanan yang berkabut dan malam yang semakin mengelam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SeHunie tidak dengar _Umma_, bisa tolong diulangi?"

"_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian berhubungan. Tapi, kurasa kalian harus bergantian posisi, _arraseo_?"_

JongIn tersedak roti bakarnya. Ia yang tengah sibuk dengan roti bakar di tangan kanan dan ponsel di tangan kiri melempar lirikan ke arah pemuda di depan jendela yang tengah sibuk melakukan panggilan seluler dengan ibunya—Nyonya Oh di seberang. Berusaha tak mau kalah, JongIn mengeraskan _volume_ ponselnya sendiri yang juga tengah tersambung dengan Nyonya Kim.

"Oh, iya. _Umma_ JongInie memang pintar." JongIn mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Pria memang tidak mungkin hamil jadi walaupun berkali-kali di bawah dan dimasuki tidak perlu takut."

Kali ini, SeHun yang nyaris terantuk kusen jendela di depannya. Sontak ia menoleh dan melempar _deathglare_ ke arah JongIn yang tengah meleletkan lidahnya, mengejeknya. _'Sialan kau Kim JongIn!' rutuk SeHun dalam hati._

"_Tapi, ibu mau kalian punya anak. Tidak bisakah kalian mengadopsi anak? Toh kalian tidak direpotkan dengan masalah ekonomi."_

Dan keduanya tersedak ludah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih memikirkan kata-kata ibu tadi?"

JongIn menatap ke arah suaminya di depannya. Wajah SeHun terlihat lebih kusut dari biasanya. Terutama setelah panggilan seluler yang mereka lakukan dengan ibu mereka masing-masing tadi. Sarapan yang biasanya diwarnai dengan perebutan jatah daging dan roti kini terlihat terlalu damai. Jarum jam sudah berada di angka sembilan, tapi pasangan artis itu tidak ada yang ingin memulai jadwal mereka lebih dulu.

"Ayolah, kita sudah bisa menikah saja itu luar biasa." JongIn menyeruput susunya pelan. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau pernikahan _gay_ itu tidak akan menghasilkan anak. Hanya dalam dunia _fanfiction_-lah para pria bisa melahirkan."

JongIn bergidik membayangkan _fanfiction_ yang ditulis oleh para penggemarnya di mana ia mengandung dan melahirkan. SeHun memang telah berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar ia mengurangi hobinya untuk membaca _fanfiction_ seperti itu, jadi ia tak perlu marah-marah saat menemukan dirinya hamil—yang entah bagaimana caranya—tapi JongIn selalu saja berakhir dengan _laptop_ yang menyala dan situs _fanfiction _yang terbuka di depannya. Di sisi lain, JongIn memang kagum dengan imajinasi para penggemarnya yang ia sendiri bingung harus menyebut mereka _luar biasa_ atau _gila_. JongIn rasa hanya di dalam dunia _fanfiction_-lah 'luar biasa' dan 'gila' tidak berbeda maknanya.

"Mungkin seperti yang Kim-_umma_ bilang, kita harus mengadopsi anak," ucap SeHun setelah lama terdiam. Ia memutar-mutar gelas susunya dengan anggun. Berharap gelas susu itu akan menjawab permasalahan yang tengah ia dan suaminya itu hadapi.

"Tidak ada panti asuhan yang akan mengizinkan kita mengadopsi anak." JongIn mendecih. "Kau tahu mereka akan bilang 'Memiliki dua ayah tidak akan bagus untuk perkembang anak-anak dan blablabla psikologis blabla'. Apalagi tak ada satupun dari kita yang bersikap cukup keibuan."

Tangan pria itu terlipat di depan dada. SeHun membenarkan kata-kata JongIn dalam hati. Ia dan JongIn benar-benar jauh dari sikap keibuan.

"Karena itulah aku memikirkan cara lain."

Dahi JongIn berkerut. Cara apa yang ada di kepala makhluk seperti Oh SeHun?

"Kris..."

"Maksudmu dokter kandungan itu? Dia akan memberi kita bayi secara diam-diam?"

SeHun mencibir. "Dia tidak segila itu. Kris hanya memberi saran."

JongIn lagi-lagi bergidik membayangkan apa yang telah dokter kandungan itu sarankan untuk SeHun. Jujur, ia tidak berpikir manusia seperti Kris Wu itu akan menjadi dokter kandungan. JongIn berharap bayi yang akan dilahirkan oleh para ibu tetap jadi keluar dan tidak takut dengan wajah serius dokter Wu itu. Sedikit aneh memang tapi, menurut JongIn, pria berambut pirang dengan alis tegas itu lebih cocok menjadi pelukis. Sosok yang bekerja dengan ketenangan. Tapi, takdir memang sudah berkata jika Kris Wu harus menjadi dokter kandungan.

"Ya, dia menawarkan agar kita melakukan inseminasi buatan," lanjut SeHun sesaat kemudian. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Seolah ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Apa itu?" Dan beruntungnya JongIn tidak mengerti apa itu 'inseminasi buatan'.

"Semacam cara untuk mendapatkan anak bagi pasangan yang belum memiliki anak dengan memasukkan sperma ke _uterus_ atau begitulah katanya."

JongIn tetap tak mengerti. Istilah itu terlalu asing baginya yang notabene tak pernah mengetahui dunia kesehatan, minus pengetahuan tentang organ reproduksi yang pernah dipelajarinya di sekolah dulu. Itupun hanya organ reproduksi pria—karena hanya itulah yang ia lihat setiap malam. Oh, jangan lupakan ia yang tetap tak mengerti kenapa pria bisa hamil. Seharusnya_, fanfiction_ itu menjelaskan kenapa ia atau SeHun yang notabene pria bisa hamil dan memiliki rahim. Tapi, tidak. _Fanfiction-fanfiction_ itu samasekali tidak membantunya.

"Apakah cara itu menyakitkan? Lalu, siapa yang di antara kita yang akan hamil?" JongIn mengajukan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Kita hanya butuh wanita sebagai tempat janin itu tumbuh."

"Hah?" Mulut JongIn terbuka seperti ikan koi. Butuh waktu lama agar ia menutupnya setelah melihat SeHun tidak juga mengubah raut wajahnya, yang berarti pemuda itu sangat serius (kecuali saat bercinta, JongIn selalu berpikir bahwa raut wajah SeHun selalu terlihat serius).

"Kris akan menjelaskan proses itu secara lengkap nanti. Untuk sekarang ini kita hanya perlu mencari wanita."

"Banyak _fans_ kita yang rela hamil dan melahirkan anak kita."

"Hanya jika kita belum menikah, Genius," sindir SeHun kejam. Ia berpikir tidak ada dari para remaja yang kelebihan hormon itu mau mengandung anak sang idola untuk hal seperti ini. Seberapa besarpun cinta mereka pada sang Idola. Dan SeHun sangat menghargai _fans_-nya. _Bagaimana mungkin ia tega meminta salah satu penggemarnya melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya dan JongIn? _

Lagipula, SeHun tidak ingin sembarangan memilih wanita yang akan menjadi tempat anaknya berkembang—jika ia dan JongIn benar-benar melakukan cara ini— dan yang lebih penting daripada itu adalah bahwa mereka tidak bisa memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini begitu saja. Banyak hal yang harus mereka pikirkan. Kris yang notabene sebagai pemberi saran pun, masih meragukan hal ini. Bukan hanya karena kemungkinan gagal tapi, masalah latar belakang mereka dan juga wanita—sosok yang akan menjadi tempat janin itu tumbuh.

Karena itulah dokter asal Kanada itu mengingatkan agar SeHun membicarakan hal ini dengan JongIn. Satu lagi, jika saja wanita itu sudah didapatkan. Lalu, sperma siapa yang akan digunakan?

"Begini saja," JongIn melepas tangannya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama menginvasi ruang makan mereka dan menatap SeHun serius, _"kita tawarkan saja uang seratus juta untuk wanita yang mau melahirkan anak kita."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BERSAMBUNG or SELESAI?**_

_**A/N:**_ _Another_ _seke_!SeKaiHun. :lol _Honestly_, untuk SeKaiHun ini aku netral, aku bisa baca _bottom_!Hun or _bottom_!Kai. Asalkan siapapun yang jadi _bottom_ ga ada yang lenjeh. -_-)v Dan ya, salah satu alasan kenapa aku nge-_ship_ SeKaiHun _so hard _adalah mereka benar-benar ikon ghei(?) buatku, dalam artian hubungan mereka benar-benar menunjukkan _boy x boy relationship_, di mana sifat dominan mereka sebagai pria ga hilang. :lol _Anw, haruskah fiksi ini lanjut?_ _Review juseyo~ *v*_

_**Note:**__ Aku akan memberi _warning_ di tiap atas _chapter _tentang jatah siapa yang jadi _bottom_ jika ada _lemonscene_-nya. So, _reader _yang uke!Kai atau uke!SeHun bisa memutuskan untuk membaca _chappie_ tersebut atau tidak. C:_


End file.
